Ukyo Hara
---- KyXeo-CoH0Q ~Theme of Ukyo ---- Ukyo Hara, also known as . His moniker, Herald of the Titans gives us a truly accurate definition of Ukyo's powerful abilities as a enlightened being capable of summoning massive elemental constructs that tower over all life. He also goes by because of the Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration technique, which he uses to incinerate all within his sight. The because of his high ideals and goals that he must attain in order to transcend humanity as a whole. His true title as represents his abilities on the physical plane as mastering all five primary with relative ease and his abilities to even combine all five of his elements to create his most powerful technique Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World and his elemental quintessence techniques which includes the Quintessence of the Howling Tempest, the Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning, the Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls and the Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones are said to be the most diverse and powerful elemental jutsu in existence. Ukyo is also a well-known figurehead and is very determined to keep the world from the threshold of chaos and to usher the salvation of mankind, and creation of a new, world united utopia. However, in order to reach this utopia, he must achieve a feat, a feat so arduous that it has only been replicated on one occasion and that undertaking is uniting the shinobi world for a single grander cause. This will aid in his ultimate goal of completely transcending humanity and taking it to a level beyond, which was considered unthinkable. This is similar to the [[Gaoh Minazuki|'Heavenly Sovereign's']] Isis Eye Ascension Plan of which there are words of the duo working together to fulfill their ideals and to complete them in the near future, while using the powerful Sephirothic Tree of Life technique. That cause is to abolish and to completely wipe out all traces of Sargon's overwhelming influence. Once this task is completed, he will use his elemental abilities to create a utopian world in which all people will live under the golden rules, away from , , , , violence and the concept of hell on earth. In this utopian world, everything will by highly hierarchical and self sustained. It will become a world in which citizenship is not given out freely, but earned through hard work and contributing to this new society. Ukyo is the embodiment of the massive Physical Plane and nearly reaching the Messianic plane according to Asu Rashoujin as since he absorbed The Primordial Titan taking full control over our natural world and all of its aspects. These abilities were taught to him by the original hermit, the Sage of Enlightenment; Gaoh Minazuki. Even from a young age, Ukyo showed great potential to become a world leader, which was a trait rarely seen in these days. As there are many so called "saviors" in the shinobi world, but there is only one destined messiah, and that person is Ukyo Hara, the Sage of the Physical World. While training under the Sage of Enlightenment, Ukyo was selected by Gaoh to symbolize all aspects of the physical plane and to keep order and peace within the world. Little did Ukyo know that one of his earlier peers is doing the complete opposite and is trying to destroy the world for himself. This will cause an astounding level of conflict in the shinobi world. Over time, Ukyo developed complete mastery over the basic five elements, and was actually able to use three elements simultaneously albeit with some effort and it was then when he finally realized that Ukyo is ready to summon the Elemental Titans of Old. These titans are monstrous constructs that tower over all life. Gaoh himself noticed his student's skill in the primary elements and then issued a challenge to Ukyo. That challenge was to achieve mastery over the five elemental titans over a scheduled time of 10 years. Each titan embodies one of the five basic elements and they are considered the purest form of each element they represent and nearly a limitless amount of potential if utilized correctly. The titans were once priests that trained under Gaoh before Asu Rashoujin. However, the training that they undertook showed Gaoh that the priests were power hungry and that they would be consumed by this eventually. Each priest was trained under their primary chakra affinity and was trained until they could use the full extent of each element. With all of this power, the priests struggled to keep it under checked and they began to take a dark overtone. Gaoh being the Sage of the Seven Existential Planes, he decided that in order to save humanity and themselves, they would have to be sealed away. Over time, the sealed priests power would grow exponentially until, their human form was lost and they would become monstrous titans of epic proportions. Personality Observance of a Messiah Openness. Generous. Clear thoughts. Acceptance All of these and more are typical descriptions that are used by those who know Ukyo. As by birth Ukyo was a natural leader he will constantly strive to help his fellow man. Ukyo has always been accepting of different cultures far and wide, for one shall not harbor any ill will against anyone who hasn't had the chance to offer their first impression. Ukyo always strives to teach others the way of''' Golden Alignment', for he believes that harmony is absolute and it is a necessary key for enlightenment. Throughout the life of the sage, Ukyo has always taken things to seriously, however, this is because of his fate, to become the savior of the shinobi world. In his teenage years, some would say that he suffers from a case of narcissism. Similar to Gaoh Minazuki, Ukyo is someone skilled greatly with "outside" knowledge, and yet still has the individuality to seek for truth in the world far too great to be understood. His complaisant geniality and unbeatable dependability easily earns him the admiration of even the harshest critics against him. A righteous soul who abides to his personal code of ethics, Ukyo boldly claims to treasure all life; status, gender, nor race can alter his desire to save those in danger. When his staff or spear skills aren't needed, it is his casual, good-natured cynicism which draws people to him. He frequently encourages his listeners to be optimistic through his light jests and enjoys sharing a good drink with his comrades. Overtime Ukyo's personality changed ever so slightly after absorbing the The Primordial Titan, this changed him into the messiah that people perceived him to be. Background Academy Years Even at a young age, Ukyo displayed an extraordinary amount of talent. At the age of nine Ukyo towered above his peers in every display of intellect, strategy, and basic shinobi skills, Ukyo was a perfect shinobi in every sense of the word, or in other words a "genius". As noted by his schoolmates, Ukyo was very unobtrusive however, his charismatic nature lead him to be the top graduate of his class. Basic shinobi trials to become a chunin were merely child’s play compared to his ideals. While at the academy Ukyo had met many enemies and friends as well. One of the people whom respected Ukyo the most was childhood friend Titus. Titus was from the famed Ohiro clan and the clan was arguably the largest of its time. Titus was the friend that took Ukyo out from his reticence and caused him to become more extroverted. During his short time at the academy, Ukyo often questioned his reason for existence and often times wondering what his purpose in life was. Ukyo often spent his moments of pondering near a small ravine, this is also a very memorable area as Ukyo and Titus used to spar here in their younger years. During their sparring sessions, Ukyo would showcase some of his lightning techniques to his peer Titus, who was a Wind Release user. Finding the Sage of Enlightenment Upon graduating, Ukyo was traveling in the Land of Shrines until he came upon the ancient temple of Thesmophoros. While wandering aimlessly through the temple Ukyo had met the Sage of Enlightenment-Gaoh Minazuki who was reflecting, and from there it was destiny. Ukyo had mustered up the courage to speak with the sage and to ask for guidance and with that, Ukyo had selected his path. He had found the reason for his existence. Gaoh trained Ukyo in the way of enlightenment for fifteen years. For Ukyo, this training was nothing like the academy, and throughout that time frame, he found it hard pressed to continue on. However, with great perseverance Ukyo had completed all the trials that Gaoh had given him and from that point Gaoh had carefully chosen Ukyo to be the representation of the Physical Plane just as he selected Asu Rashoujin for the Astral Plane. Messiah of the Hara Clan As for the mortal history of the Hara clan, it is said that the clan was founded by a pristine man by the name of Ukyo. Ukyo was endowed with the powers of harmony though means that the current clan does not know, but it is said that the powers of the clan were awakened in Ukyo's twenty-three and a half year journey across the lands, traveling between all the places of the world and gaining more knowledge of the Tao by which the world followed, and then applying that Tao to his own personal De. Ukyo found that the world was out of balance, and that it was approaching a time of great destruction. It is said among the shinobi world that Ukyo, dressed in robes of white and black, had unlocked all the secrets of Harmony within his own rhythmic being, unlocking both the secrets of eternal life, prosperity, and foresight. So great was Ukyo but an illusion to mere mortals in the land of shinobi. Ukyo saw his clan, and he saw the dark side that could come from harmony. The power his clansmen unlocked where sometimes beyond their control, and in some Harmony turned to Chaos, and entropy began to rip them apart from within. The skies themselves darkened on the day that Ukyo had to kill one of his own clansmen, who had gone made with rage brought on by a greed for power. From this point in history, everything was a blur for Ukyo until he met the Sage of Enlightenment, Gaoh Minazuki after setting foot from Luoyang Village. After a brief exchange of skill, Ukyo seemed destined to want more power, which is what exactly Gaoh taught against. However, the Heavenly Sovereign saw a sign of hope, a great destiny to unfold within Ukyo's eyes just as he had seen the same hope in Namino Majikina's eyes before she became empress of the Majikina Empire. This is where Ukyo's life took a run, as Gaoh had spoken to him about the titans of old. These ancient elemental titans were destined to be under the dominion of the Sage of the Physical Plane and to use their divine elemental powers to ascend as the next messiah. Appearance Presence of the Chosen One Ukyo's appearance is anything but average. Like in his younger hears, Ukyo’s hair is very long and frazzled, and of course it’s a standard shade of raven, being roughly spiked with some points of it extending below his chin. Ukyo’s physical appearance is very intimidating standing roughly 190cm (6’8) in height and with his 20 year expedition; Ukyo has achieved a “ripped” muscle definition. His face has a very monotone appearance, which is only deepened by his solid azure eyes that come off as being emotionless to some people. Ukyo wears all black and blue garbs to include a special armor which he wears created of steel. His shirt is a light gray that looks something like a faded shade of black. This shirt features a collar that extends up to cover about half of his neck, and its long sleeves cover his entire arm. Ukyo sometime wears loose, black shozoku pants that allow for excellent movement. Unlike most ninja, Ukyo does not wear open two shinobi sandals, but instead he wears black boots that have metal cuffs across the top of the shoe to protect his feet within. Ukyo also carries a black and white ninjaken katana on his back that he utilizes as his primary close-range weapon. Ukyo carries a small, but unique shuriken and kunai holster, around which is wrapped his Manriki-gusari chain. ukyo&gaoh.jpg|The Messiah Ukyo and the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh Minazuki ukyohara2.jpg|Master of the Elements ukyohara6.jpg Abilities Savior of the Shinobi World The moniker Herald of the Titans is by no means an unpretentious name; however it accurately describes the abilities of Ukyo Hara nearly word for word. As you may know by now Ukyo represents the coalescence of the Physical Plane of Existence, and therefore aligns his inheritance with his abilities as a summon-nin. As the embodiment of the Physical Plane of Existence, Ukyo has the potential to become one of the most powerful shinobi to ever exist in this realm, surpassing even the world renown god of shinobi . Throughout his life, Ukyo has been continually growing as a person and in skill as well. On one occasion, Ukyo had fought against a platoon of shinobi in the village Fu-Ma No Sato in which he halted all incoming attacks by only expelling his chakra which caused a great amount of fear and despair in his attackers. Even then, his usage of all powerful elemental abilities where exceptional, requiring only one hand seal to use the highest level of elemental attacks. In his current state, Ukyo is capable of elemental manipulation on an all-encompassing scale, on a level that puts even kage level shinobi to shame. However, Ukyo focuses mainly on rearranging the battlefield with his titans. Under the training of Gaoh, Ukyo has been taught low-level Gushkin-banda techniques as well to combine with his summoning techniques. As a result, Ukyo has managed to transcend beyond the term “shinobi” and he is now trying to ascend even further to become the second Sage of Enlightenment by achieving mastery over the Messianic Plane as well as his current Physical Plane. Chakra Proficiency Harmony of the Physical Plane As the embodiment of the Physical Plane, Ukyo’s chakra reserves are actually ordinary for a shinobi his age. However, with his mastery over the Physical Plane, his unique chakra is able to compensate for any technique that derives itself from the Physical Plane which would encompass virtually all jutsu used by shinobi today. Unfortunately, this excludes special kekkei genkai or innate spiritual abilities. Ukyo has a supernatural level chakra control. During his time in the Lost Tranquil Wasteland, Ukyo split a lake with sheer will power to locate a long forgotten ziggurat that was said to be submerged. Ukyo has also displayed remarkable abilities to go as far as manipulating natural lighting, a rare technique in the shinobi world. Ukyo is also highly resistant to chakra absorption techniques as well. In addition, those that attempt to absorb the existential plane energy has suffered various affects including being sapped of physical energy, having their tenketsu permanently damaged, having a mental collapse and other various effects. Ukyo is also proficient at summoning his titans of old, which in some case cost nearly ten times as much chakra to summon in comparison to other summoned creatures. But even at these levels, Ukyo’s chakra is rarely affected by the demanding level of summoning that he is predisposed to. Ukyo is able to effectively use the minimal amount of chakra to perform advanced techniques. Even with elemental techniques, Ukyo is able to harness physical plane energy and natural energy and to imbue them into his own techniques to increase their strength, size and effectiveness and even manipulate the to affect the life force of all living beings. The Militant Messiah Akin to the Sage of Enlightenment, Ukyo is well versed in the The Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits in which Ukyo is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Ukyo is able to comprehend his enemy’s stratagem, and then he will be able to locate their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. During his 20 year venture across the shinobi world, Ukyo was nicknamed the one-man army due to his physical capabilities. In one instance, Ukyo traveled to the Valley of the Moon and met a shinobi stronghold of over 800 highly skilled warriors in which he defeated them all using taijutsu alone and seemingly without the use of his Altar of the Titans. Ukyo's battle competency is something to be feared as well. Even though he is called the "messiah" Ukyo does not take any prisoners during times of combat. This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with deadly ease. Ukyo was considered a terror on the battlefield, decimating all opponents enemy single-handedly and with near uncanny finesse. After his mastery of the Physical Plane, Ukyo is able to add his elemental affinities to his Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits. All of the abilities above make Ukyo Hara nearly matchless at taijutsu, as it is noted only those experienced if the Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits or users of the Eight Gates can hope to stand a chance against him. Ninjutsu Virtuoso of the Elements Before becoming the embodiment of the Physical Plane, Ukyo was once very proficient with the and was actually capable of manipulating natural lightning albeit with some difficulties. With his mastery over the lightning element, Ukyo was known for a time as Ukyo of the Shattered Sun. Ukyo also has since gained access to all five elements and he uses them all with great expertise. However, he still uses his lightning element more than the others. Ukyo is currently working on combing two more elements to create new releases. As with the mastery of all of the progenitor elements Ukyo is able to summon his titans and amalgamate with them to become the embodiment of each particular element giving it modular enhancements. For example, after agglutinating with the titan of water Oceanus, Ukyo is able to part seas, an ability that's been lost for ages, and is practically immune to other water release jutsu. He is even able to combine three or more elements to create new profound techniques and is able to influence the entirety of the shinobi world with his techniques. Ukyo also posses the profound ability to combine all five elements albeit for a short time. While he is fused with Zhur-Taa, who has the ability to manipulate all of the fundamental elements as if they we an extension of himself. Like with Ukyo and his titans, he can transcend them into a pure form of natural energy or change them into chakra based attacks. Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release and Wind Release are all tools for Zhur-Taa to use. In essence, Zhur-Taa also has the ability to combine all five elements into a unique form of jutsu to manipulate the growth of life and to manipulate the life force of earth’s creatures. In this case, Ukyo can actually communicate with the earth itself on a subconscious level. On a level where his very thoughts can trigger numerous effects such as producing large masses of plant life akin to the techniques. This is the first time in shinobi history that a single shinobi has been capable of combining all five nature transformations. Over time, Ukyo has become the most renowned shinobi that utilizes all five elements with ease and even take them a step beyond conventional mastery. This step is called elemental embodiment, in which Ukyo, becomes the, primogenitor for elemental jutsu. The elemental embodiment concepts are bases for Ukyo's quintessence techniques. This ability portrays Ukyo as the most advanced elemental ninjutsu user his profiency in elemental jutsu surpass even the most experienced Rinnegan users. He is able to even use the most powerful of elemental jutsu without the use of hand seals, except for his elemental quintessence techniques. Gushkin-banda Techniques A human being is a part of the whole called by us universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feeling as something separated from the rest, a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest to us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circle of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty. Under Gaoh’s tutelage, Ukyo has gained an enormous amount of insight and knowledge of the Gushkin-banda techniques. Ukyo applies these techniques to his own arsenal. However since these techniques are extremely difficult to use in the physical plane, Ukyo rarely uses them as the amount of chakra needed surpasses his own. The techniques Gushkin-banda: Demogorge, Gushkin-banda: Namaru, and Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka has been utilized by Ukyo before. These techniques mainly focus on the metaphysical scope of jutsu and, advanced spiritual manipulation and also includes the Physical Plane, the Astral Plane, the Casual Plane, the Akashic Plane, the Mental Plane, the Messianic and the Buddhaic plane. Gaoh is able to mold these fundamental forces much like a common place shinobi can mold the element their chakra nature. In the Academy of On, Herald of the Titans Summoning has always been Ukyo’s favorite aspect of being a shinobi. Even before joining the ninja academy, Ukyo was always fond of summon-nin and what they could bring to the fight. Ukyo always believed that being a summon-nin would drastically change the momentum of a battle. Now, years later Ukyo has lived up the role as a summon-nin and gained the title “Herald of the Titans” as a testament to his strength. Ukyo’s summons are by far the some of the most powerful and memorable creatures in the shinobi world. There are few shinobi far and wide who has survived an encounter with Ukyo’s titans and lived to tell the tale. Nearly each titan is comparable to the strength of a . There are titans in Ukyo’s arsenal that surpass the strength of a tailed beast and possibly the strength of a stabilized Perfect Susanoo. Not only are his titans powerful, their size is gargantuan even comparable to the size of the or in sheer magnitude. These titans are some of the oldest creatures in the shinobi world and date back to over two millennium ago. Their ability to combine with Ukyo makes them extremely difficult to defeat in battle. Because of their size, most opponents have no choice but to flee from a battle involving any of Ukyo's titans. With Ukyo's recent dominion over the primordial titan Zhur-Taa, he has attained a level of elemental mastery unlike those any human eyes have ever witnessed. While fused with the primordial titan, Ukyo is able to become one with the earth itself. The earth as we know it, becomes a physical and spiritual extension of his abilities. In this form, Ukyo is able to completely manipulate the earth on a profound scale such as, changing the landscapes, massive storms on a continental scale, earthquakes capable of destroying villages with the snap of a finger and even controlling the biological life force of all life on earth, as natural energy flows through the veins of Ukyo in this state. This state is similar to the Six Paths transformation. In this state, Ukyo is capable of tanking even the most powerful elemental techniques regardless of their make-up, whether spiritual, physical, tailed-beast or natural energy. Powerful techniques such as Scorch Release, Ice Release, Dust Release, are futile to the primordial element transformation. Individually, the titans themselves are immensely powerful but together, they rival the powers of Asu Rashoujin and Gaoh Minazuki. Bukijutsu Ukyo is very well versed in the art of using ninja tools. However, Ukyo has come to enjoy using spears as his form of weaponry. Ukyo uses his spears in the form of ''yarijutsu, the art of the straight spear, and naginatajutsu (or simply naginata), the art of the curved spear. Each art was practiced in accordance with innumerable styles, and there are sub specializations centered upon the use of all the various types of long and short spears and javelins. Ukyo utilizes a total of five different spears in which they are stowed in a scroll kept on Ukyo’s back. Each of these spears utilize a special ability steering towards the elemental side which includes the lightning element, fire element, water element, wind element and the earth element. These spears are used in conjunction with his quintessence technique in order to concentrate their power into an even smaller and more condensed form. The spears are normally disguised as a type of wooden cane. Ukyo normally uses the staffs when facing against weaker opponents. These unique staffs are actually small portions of power from the elemental titans themselves. Ukyo has been, seen to defeat multiple opponents using these enchanted spears alone, using only grace and swift piercing strikes to unavoidable and dangerous regions. Intelligence Master Strategist Ukyo, much like his enemy Asu, recognizes that opportunity exists in the unknown. After a strategy has been laid out, how well those plans can incorporate the inevitable unknowns that arise, determines the odds of success. Strategies have to operate in a dynamic environment where people, processes, and events can come into play in an unpredictable fashion. Adaptability is a powerful tool for working with uncertainty. A genius is someone who is able to think at such a high order that he/she comes up with a unique and original idea that elevates the thinking of humanity to the next level. They are able to come up with insights or eureka moments that have a universal effect. Such people are our greatest inventors, artists, musicians, scientists and philosophers. They inspire others and transform the thinking or paradigm of the worldview in profound ways. No matter which level of intelligence a person predominantly is, everyone has access to the genius level in different degrees. This is where Ukyo stands as the Messiah of the Shinobi world. Ukyo has been known to out wit the smartest of opponents using simple yet effective techniques. The Knowledge Beyond Comprehension The idea of men in general about love and about wisdom is that they are like something hovering and floating in thin air or ether or like what exhales from something of this kind. Scarcely anyone believes that they are really and actually substance and form. Even those who recognize that they are substance and form still think of the love and the wisdom as outside the subject and as issuing from it. For they call substance and form that which they think of as outside the subject and as issuing from it, even though it be something hovering and floating; not knowing that love and wisdom are the subject itself, and that what is perceived outside of it and as hovering and floating is nothing but an appearance of the state of the subject in itself. There are several reasons why this has not hitherto been seen, one of which is, that appearances are the first things out of which the human mind forms its understanding, and these appearances the mind can shake off only by the exploration of the cause; and if the cause lies deeply hidden, the mind can explore it only by keeping the understanding for a long time in spiritual light; and this it cannot do by reason of the natural light which continually withdraws it. Seven Crystalline Frequencies As the vibration of our Earth becomes more defined within this current realm, so the highest level of crystal definition will change, as new crystals migrate to the surface of the planet and are ‘discovered,’ and more known crystals become more highly charged with the ‘'Phi'’ activation. The ‘Seven’ contain for each individual a unique combination of millions of woven strands. Each human being’s combination is unique... even if they have the same crystals representing the same positions in the seven levels. When there is a specific window of combinations achieved of an individual - as their DNA is constantly changing in subtle ways, and therefore the crystalline strands being re-woven - so more of humanity will fall within the window of receptivity of the Hieroaten sphere, gaining access to this manifesting synapse and thus be called into greater Presence. However much more than just the Hieroaten is involved. That is only one manifesting complex or condition now opening to prepare humanity for Numis’OM. There are many internal processes within the individual as the Lotus Loci continue to form and evolve within the human body! They ‘feed’ on the woven (and constantly re-forming) crystalline strands of the DNA. Academy of On's Teachings: Biorhythms Every human body is divided into three types of Qi, which are expressed in the form of biorhythms. The harmony of these invisible rhythms determines the individuals harmony with nature and one's on balance or chaos within oneself. Biorhythms are the cycle of physical, emotional, and intellectual well-being within a person. The term itself is derived from both "bio" meaning life and "rhythm" pertaining to the flow with regular movement. Every individual's life is affected by rhythmic biological cycles. The personal ease of carrying out tasks related to the cycles can be effected by the manipulation of these rhythms within both the user's and the opponent's body. These innate rhythms within the body control or initiate various biological processes and are classically composed of three cyclic rhythms that govern human behavior and demonstrate innate periodicity in natural physiological change: the physical, the emotional, and the intellectual cycles. These cycles relate to the power, virtue, and integrity, respectively. Each of these three main rhythms, which are the combination of one's Qi, are effected on by minor rhythms that are interconnected with each other, and this is why the biorhythms are so highly connected to harmony from within, so as to create harmony without. While at any given point an individual possesses a finite quantity of physical, emotional, and intellectual energy, the individual does not always use all of this energy at a time. As can be seen on the Biorhythm chart, when one of these energies is highest within the body it is at a peek of 100%, and reversely when it is lowest it is at -100%. Circavigintan Rhythms: Physical Energy The first of the three major types of Qi is expressed in the form of Physical Biorhythms. This is the cycle of energy that effect that physical well-being, and is most highly connected with the physical body of the individual. When viewed with the , this type of energy appears as the color green to the eyes of the . Furthermore, because this energy is far more innate then the other forms, seeing as how the 12 channels are located throughout the body, this green energy appears as larger then most, and while the clear line of the channels and tenketsu, Harmony Points, can be seen at the center of this green radiating energy, the energy itself flows farther out of the veins of Qi then other forms of energy. When left undisturbed, physical energy peaks once every 23 days 3/4 of month, which also means that it reaches its low halfway between this period. However, with the use of their special chakra, the members of the blood path and the path gold alignment are able to mold this period and flow, causing an imbalance within the natural biorhythmic flow of the target. This energy is highly connected with the coordination, strength, flexibility, balance, reflexes, and endurance of the user. Furthermore, by targeting the physical energy of the target the members of the grail path are able to inhibit the chakra within their opponent through targeting half of what chakra is composed of. Physical energy is most highly effected by earth and water natured chakra released from the enlightened ones, and thusly opponents that do no utilize those elements are more susceptible then others to this kind of energy based attacks. Furthermore, this is the biorhythm that is strongest in pure Taijutsu users. Circadiseptan Rhythms: Emotional Energy The second type of Qi is known as emotional energy. This energy appears as red when viewed with the or any other legendary doujutsu, and is by far the most bright of the energies that the enlightened ones can make visible to their eyes. This energy is refined within the veins, and flows more passionately within people. However, because emotions are so diverse, this is also the broadest energy that can be manipulated by the enlightened. The Emotional cycle peaks ever 28 days, and thusly also reaches it low ever other 14 days. This energy effects the creativity, sensitivity, mood, perception, awareness, and emotional stability of the target. Effecting this type of energy can sometimes create effects similar to Genjutsu, but ones that cannot be canceled as easily because it is not the mind of the target being effected, but the Qi. The emotional energy of the opponent is largely effected by fire and lightning based Qi attacks, and thusly opponents that lack these elements are weaker to this kind of attack. However, the emotional effects are not restricted by these two elements, and the positive or negative emotions attached with each element, or even emotions not directly associated with the elements, can be manipulated with this kind of biorhythm. People that are more free with their emotions then other are actually more resistant to this kind of Qi attacks, because they are adjusted to the flow of this energy within their body. Circatrigintan Rhythms: Intellectual Energy The third and final primary type of Qi is intellectual energy. This energy appears as blue when viewed with the Byakugan or any other legendary doujutsu, and it is most concentrated within the brain of the body. This energy normally peaks once every 33 days, and thusly half way between these peaks it hits an all time low. This energy affects the alertness, analytical functioning, logical analysis, memory, communication, and sanity of the target. This style of energy attack is based off of wind natured chakra, and thusly targets that do not possess wind as one of their natures are less defensible. Intellectual damage can also be one of the most lasting damages that can come from the disruption of the natural flow of energy within the target, including within the user. Circannual Rhythms: The Path Gold Alignment Gold alignment is something known within Gaoh's teachings as reaching a state of perfect balance between the three major types of energy. This is a sensation that only a master from the enlightened can achieve because of how the three different types of energy activate and flow. Because each type of energy works off of a different cycles it is rare for the three energies to be at a peaking point all at the same time. It is said that masters of the existential planes are able to activate all three of their energies together and thusly are able to perform at levels comparable to the opening of the eight gates. However, this is a forbidden skill to use intentionally, and it is extremely hard to master. While not many members of the clan will ever be able to master the ability of Gold Alignment, they all possess normal Circannual Rhythms, the key terms of this being annual. This means that once every year the three energies within the sages will naturally fall into alignment once every year, at which time the clansman will obtain a temporary state of perfect wu wei. However, the disadvantage to this is that overuse of their energy while within this golden state leads to death. Furthermore, since the energies of cyclical, half way between this peak of the year the enlightened ones will experience a period of all time low, having to sleep for the entire day when this sensation activates. During the state of golden alignment, the energy within the body of the user's energy will all appear as golden. Furthermore, during the time of all time low the user's energy will appear as gray. Energy usually peaks around the user's birthday, and thusly it hits a low at their half-birthday. However, while all beings have biorhythmic energy, only members of the existential sages experience this peaking and ebbing sensation, since they are the only ones that can see the Qi and understand the Li other than other doujutsu. Quotes *(To the masses)"Our challenge is unify the inner and the outer, to find our integrity again. We have to creatively resolve, especially within ourselves, the tension between the disparate elements. Standard views will have to be considerably extended, and the esoteric themes will have to be developed into considerably more detail." *Drop the idea of becoming someone, because you are already a masterpiece. You cannot be improved. You have only to come to it, to know it, to realize it. *The realm of consciousness is much vaster than thought can grasp. When you no longer believe everything you think, you step out of thought and see clearly that the thinker is not who you are. *Man is asleep. Man does not have real consciousness or will at all. Man is not free. For man, everything just happens. However, man can become conscious and find man’s real place, as a human being, in creation but this requires a profound inner transformation Behind the Scenes *Ukyo Hara, is my third character since 2009, slow progress I know, but so much goes into them. *Ukyo is the second student to be revealed. Asu and himself are both striving to achieve mastery in the messianic plane. *Ukyo titans, they are akin to tailed beasts however they are much more larger. *Ukyo's wishes to fight Asu Rashoujin and to completely eradicate the Sargon organization however, he cannot do it alone. *Ukyo once had *According to Ukyo's Databook' **Ukyo's favorite words are "Savior" and "Covenant". **Ukyo's favorite food is or any food that involves pinapples, whether it is raw or cooked. **His favorite hobby is leading the shinobi world into a unified sovereignty under his complete command. He also spends his time creating his utopia using his Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World technique. **His favorite quote is: “Our deepest calling is not to grow in our knowledge of God. It is to make disciples. Our knowledge will grow -- the Holy Spirit, Jesus promised, will guide us into all truth. But that's not our calling, it is His. Our calling is to prepare the world for Christ's return. The world is not ready yet. And so, we go about introducing a dying world to the Savior of Life. Anything we do toward our own growth must be toward that end.”-Jeffrey Bryant Category:SahaTo Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sage